Desert Zone (Bomberman Quest)
Desert Zone is the fourth and final zone in Bomberman Quest. It is a vast desert sprinkled with cacti. It lies to the south of Peace Town. The boss here is Pyro Commander. Enemies *Jackenboxx *Crystal Demon *Hoopster *Pygmin *Walking Hat *Snaky *Flyball *Yeti *Hippity-hop *Sparky *Tinklebear *Shadow Knight *BOSS: Pyro Commander Overworld *'5-A' - If Bomberman uses the !? to dance in front of the Bomberman statue, a Clock will appear. *'5-B' - Yeti is faced here. *'5-C' - The entrance to Boss Cave 4 is here. Once Pyro Commander has been defeated, the northern pathway to Field Zone will be opened. *'6-A' - Snaky is faced here. *'6-B' - A Skull is hidden on the lower path. It can be uncovered with the Shovel. *'6-C' - An Ice Shard is hidden in the area at the top of the screen. It can be uncovered with the Shovel. *'6-D' - Jackenboxx is faced here. The entrance to Cave 4 can be found at the left side of the screen. *'7-A' - The Power Bracelets are required in order to push aside the rocks and continue onward. The entrance to Above the Clouds 2 is here. *'7-B' - Flyball is faced here. The battle is more easily fought if Bomberman enters from the right side of the screen. *'7-C' - There are no secrets to be found here. *'7-D' - The Wings are required in order to continue onward past the wide pit. *'8-A' - Pygmin is faced here. *'8-B' - A Boomerang is contained within the treasure chest on this screen. *'8-C' - The northern path will eventually lead to Cave 4 and 7-B. The western path will eventually lead to Boss Cave 4. There are no secrets to be found here. *'8-D' - Hoopster is faced here. Cave 4 *'4-1' - The switch can only be activated if the rock is pushed onto it with the Power Bracelets. *'4-2' - Crystal Demon is faced here. Above the Clouds 2 *'2-1' - Electromagnetic Waves span the narrow path downward. The switch must be hit with the Hammer in order to lower the obstacle and continue onward. *'2-2' - Walking Hat is faced here. Boss Cave 4 *'4-1' - The upper arrow trap fires quickly, while the lower one fires slowly. There are some Collapsing Floor tiles along the pathway. *'4-2' - Hippity-hop is faced here. *'4-3' - In this room, directly south of 4-2, the switch must be activated by a bomb blast in order to lower the obstacle below. The arrow trap fires both left and right. *'4-4' - Sparky is faced here. *'4-5' - In this upper-left room, Iron Balls will fall in each corridor as long as Bomberman is nearby. They fall from the empty end of each hall toward the pit at the other end. *'4-6' - The switch will need to be blasted twice in order to progress further into the cave. After it has been blasted once, Bomberman will need to place the second bomb and run past the obstacle in the middle of the room before it is raised by the resulting explosion. *'4-7' - Tinklebear is faced here. *'4-8' - The switch will only lower the obstacles for as long as a blast is hitting it. Thus, either the Long-fused Bomb or the Remote Control must be used in order to delay the blast and allow Bomberman to get to the obstacles in time. *'4-9' - Shadow Knight is faced here. *'4-10' - Pyro Commander is faced here. References #''Bomberman Quest'' European manual, pg. 18 #''Bomberman Quest Official Guidebook'', pg. 70-81 Category:Locations Category:Bomberman Quest Category:Desert theme